Abundance of Feelings
by Sienna-shirou
Summary: When a transfer student enters Hogwarts, he is hooked on Hermione... Guys are jealous, but maybe not the ones you'd expect! When a mysterious new enemy is thrown into the mix, everything begins to change... and not just in the ways of drama, either.
1. New Student

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Abundance of Feelings- Chapter One: New Student and Promise**

**Full Summary: **When a transfer student enters Hogwarts, he is hooked on Hermione... Guys are jealous, but maybe not the ones you'd expect!

-x-

_"... And now, would you please welcome our newest transfer student, Mr. Joshua Grierson," rang out the voice of the headmaster._

_Hundreds of eyes stared at the new dark haired boy, clad in new black robes. He was tall and looked muscular under the many layers of cloth. Amidst the sea of pupils, you could almost hear the thoughts of all the girls in the Great Hall, thinking the exact same thing:_

'_He's hot.'_

_All except for one bushy headed Gryffindor (a favorite in many of our hearts.) Naturally, Joshua only had eyes for her. Hermione was acting normal as ever, to the relief of two certain boys. They were afraid that she'd be affected by him too, not to mention the jealousy that one of them would feel._

_Nobody in the school knew that someone else would be feeling jealous._

"_All right then, would you please sit here?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke the trance, appearing flustered. She gestured to the wooden stool beside her. The boy nodded, looking away from Hermione, and walked over to take a seat on the stool. She lifted the hat upon his head, and then it immediately shouted "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Groans were heard all over. It would be hard to date a Syltherin, no matter how good looking he was. He walked to the long table and joined his housemates, engaging in conversation with the nearest ones. His eyes strayed to Hermione once more. This time he caught her eye and winked._

-x-

It had all happened last night.

'_Why was he so interested in me?'_ Hermione wondered as the pushed back the covers. The sun shone in, blinding her temporarily. It was a beautiful Monday morning, despite the stereotype. '_Did he know that I would be mistreated afterwards?!'_ It was true- she'd been the recipient of many evil glares and whispers all night. '_But I suppose I can take a little of it, after all, Harry gets-'_

And then her eyes fell upon the flowers on her dresser.

There were bunches of flowers adorning every available space- daisies, violets, even roses! The fragrance was overpowering, almost making her dizzy. She glanced around the room; none of her friends had received them. Making her way over, Hermione discovered the simple card:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't know which you like_

_but I like you._

"Oh my gosh," she mumbled. Flipping the card over, she discovered that it had no signature.

"Oooh, what's that?" a voice asked. Lavender got out of bed, wearing pajama shorts and a cami. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Flowers?! Who's it from?" she screeched.

"Lavender, don't-!" Hermione started, but it was too late. Everyone crowded around, wearing similar expressions to Lavender.

"A secret admirer!" "You're so lucky!" "Who are they from, any guesses?" "I'm so jealous!"

"Hey, wait!" Parvati interrupted. "I think I know! Joshua! He was staring at you all night," she said. Hermione blushed.

"Ha! Well, we'll have to find out," a girl said.

"Yes, let's," Lavender insisted.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione agreed reluctantly.

She didn't know how much she was going to regret having ever laid eyes on Joshua Grierson.

-x-

Staring out the window, he sighed. He could tell that something was going to happen today.

Draco wasn't usually like this. He could be seen with a smirk on his face, or maybe a sneer of importance. If he was anything, he wasn't _calm._

But, of course, it's not every day you realize what the one thing you need is. And Draco had done just that.

He needed a girlfriend.

Pansy had never satisfied him; he'd never actually liked her. But he hadn't wanted a single reputation to become his forever. So he'd went along with her to the Yule Ball, and things went on from there. It was bearable for a while, but lately he'd become sick of merely seeing her face. So they'd broken up a few months ago.

He'd never been so lonely. Even if he didn't like her, having Pansy was better than having nothing.

He'd gotten by those months after the breakup by gazing at the one he liked from afar, knowing that it could never happen. It was impossible. But he'd realized recently that he'd only been teasing Granger because he didn't know what else to do.

That's right. Draco Malfoy, pureblood, almost _royal_ for Merlin's sake, had a crush on a Mudblood.

He decided to make himself a promise today. Hermione would be his someday… and someday very soon.

**Author's Note: This story is just something I came up with randomly. Comments, critiques, all appreciated. Thank you!**

**Sienna-shirou**


	2. Scrambled Eggs

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Abundance of Feelings- Chapter Two: Scrambled Eggs**

Hermione started making her way down the stairs leading into the entrance hall. She was flocked by a group of friends, intent on doing everything they could to find out who her secret admirer was. Although she had no idea what they were going to do- for some reason, they kept their ideas to themselves for the time being.

As she turned the corner, a pair of girls passed by her. The one closest to her, a Hufflepuff by the look of the badge on her robes, stuck out her foot. Hermione had no time to yell- her head would hit the cold, stone floor in mere moments. She braced herself, waiting for the impact.

It never came. Instead, a pair of warm arms surrounded her, supporting her petite frame. She opened her eyes to see the stair inches away from her face.

"You alright there?" a voice asked. It was unfamiliar, but strong and masculine. She was righted on her feet, and lifted her head to gaze up at a scowling Joshua.

"Um, yeah," she managed.

Joshua turned to look at the two girls. "Don't ever," he growled, "do that again. You do and I'll kill you." The full intensity of his glare made them run away with fright, scared of the transfer student. Only when they were gone did he turn back to Hermione. "Well then," he said cheerfully. "That's a nice start to your Monday."

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "But thanks for that."

"No need to thank me," he replied, the smile evaporating from his face. "They only did that because of me. It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, confused.

"They're jealous." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of what?"

"Jealous that I like you," he grinned. Her mouth dropped open. _'Just who is this guy?'_ she thought, amazed. _'He must be foreign, who confesses in the first sentences they speak to a person?!'_

"Ahm, I'm flattered, Joshua," she said. "Wow."

"Yep," he said, pecking her on the cheek. Her friends, whom Hermione had forgotten were there, squealed loudly. "Now, let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" He led the stunned girl down the stairs, making sure she didn't trip. "Oh, and Hermione?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she replied, still shocked.

"You can call me Josh."

-x-

Draco hurried down the stairs, debating whether or not to slide down the banister. He was starving, and wanted to get to breakfast quick. He also wanted to see Hermione. Today, he hoped, was going to be a good day, despite the notion he'd had earlier that morning. Every Monday, the Gryffindors and Syltherins had joined Transfiguration classes, and he sat somewhere near the unknowing girl.

Voices wafted up from below- the chatter of a group of girls, obviously very excited by something. And there, in front of them- Hermione! Draco stopped and watched the girl, amused by the look of exasperation on her face. Amused, that is, until, two passing girls tripped her!

_'Those bas-' _he started, unintentionally taking a step down. Another thing happened then- that new student, Joshua or whatever his name was, caught Hermione before she could fall. The girls scampered away, and later passed by Draco. (He glared at them icily.) Conversation was heard, the pair discussing what happened. And then it turned to... feelings?!

_'What? This guy likes her too?' _Draco thought angrily. _'I can't believe this! I'll have to beat him, I'll have to-_ And then Joshua did something that made him stop thinking. Stop breathing even, if only for a moment. He kissed her.

Seconds later the group was gone, but Draco was still reliving that last scene. '_I hate him,'_ he thought, _'even if he is a Syltherin! I don't care if I'm a prefect, that guy's gonna be sorry he ever laid eyes on her.'_

-x-

Most of breakfast has passed by unintentionally, if you don't count how Joshua- _'Josh,'_ Hermione corrected herself mentally, had walked her to her seat and then winked at her again. Thankfully Harry and Ron hadn't been around to see that yet. Who knows what they'd have done. _'Ron would have probably tried to strangle him. But on second thought, maybe the food would be of more importance...?'_ she thought as she watched them scarf down all the food within their reach.

Gathering her books, she got up from the bench, her mind on her next class. Boys could never distract her for too long, especially when it came to her studies. However, it seemed Josh was persistent...

"Hey Hermione, walk with me to Transfiguration?" he asked innocently. "I'm not quite sure where it is..."

"Sure," she said. Only now did Harry and Ron look up and notice the transfer beside her.

"Hey, wait for us 'Mione," Ron said, gulping down a large serving of scrambled eggs.

"It's okay, you too are obviously hungry," Hermione said, a hint of disgust evident in her voice. 

She would never understand the eating habits of teenage boys.

"Yeah, don't worry boys," Josh said. "I'm not going to let anyone kidnap her on the way to class. See you later. C'mon, lets head off, Hermione." And with that, he grabbed her free hand and pulled her out of the enormous room.

Her two best friends stared after them. "There's something I don't like about him," Harry said slowly. "It just doesn't seem quite right."

"Mhmm," Ron agreed, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

-x-

'_This is going perfectly,'_ Josh thought. _'These idiots won't know what hit them.' _He smiled fondly at a laughing Hermione, completely oblivious to his devious nature. _'All except for her. She'll know soon enough.'_

**Author's Note: Um, yeah, there's chapter two for ya. I was surprised at all the reviews and alerts I got for this story- thank you very much. Just to let you know, I don't usually put chapters up this quick, but I had some time today. So enjoy, and if anyone has any suggestions of what they'd like to happen in the story, please be sure to let me know!**

**One more thing- I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I hope you will continue to support me. Thank you!  
**

**Sienna-shirou**


	3. Rumble

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Abundance of Feelings- Chapter Three: Rumble**

The pair of students rushed quickly down the hallway. How they were late, Hermione couldn't even comprehend. Of course, Josh had wanted to stop and talk with _all_ of the portraits on the way to Transfiguration- that might be a definite reason why. He had a strange personality- _she'd_ never felt the need to do that.

Hermione had definitely opened up to Josh in the very short time she'd known him- basically all of that morning. She didn't usually make friends like him this quick, but there was something about Josh that was different. Something that attracted her to him- although she wasn't quite sure if it was in a romantic way or not.

"Hermione, watch your step," her companion said, grabbing her hand. Josh pulled her away, narrowly avoiding a bust of an ancient potion maker. "You're a klutz, you know that?"

"Hey, look at him," Hermione said giggling, pointing to the statue. "He looks sorta like you!" It was true, this 'Beckett Powell' did resemble Josh- the face set was the same, along with the eyes and mouth.

For some reason Josh paled. "Come on, we're gonna be late," he informed her, pulling her away from the object. She didn't even spare a thought to wonder about his reaction. Once they were running again down the long hallway, he didn't let go of her hand.

"We're already late," she said, breathing heavily. Despite her brilliance and wit, Hermione was not one for running marathons. Or anything sports related, for that matter. They turned a corner, and there to their right was McGonagall's classroom. Josh pushed open the door, unknowing of what awaited them.

-x-

Only one thing could get his attention away from wondering where Hermione was. That girl was never late for class- _never._ He wouldn't have thought that it was in her vocabulary. _Heck, someone should probably be searching for her- she's probably missing or something. I wouldn't put it past her to get lost, even after years living at Hogwarts,_ Draco thought.

Just then, the heavy wooden door opened, causing the assembled class and Professor McGonagall to look that way. In walked Josh and Hermione, looking as though they'd just run a mile.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Grierson, Miss Granger," said McGonagall coldly. Hermione blushed. Usually she was one of the teacher's favorite students. Your seats are at the back, and you may see me after class to discuss your tardiness." She gestured to a pair of desks behind Draco. "But, Mr. Grierson, why don't you stand at the front and introduce yourself?"

"My pleasure, Professor," said Josh smoothly. He obviously had a knack for things when talking with teachers, especially those of the female population. As he began, Hermione shuffled obediently to her seat behind Draco, keeping her head down and ignoring the stares of her friends.

"Alright, I'm Josh Grierson. I'm from... everywhere I guess, I moved a lot, but was born in Japan... Transfiguration is my favorite subject of course," he said, smiling at Professor McGonagall.

"And why did you choose to come to Hogwarts?" she asked, a bit pink in the face.

"I heard of their reputation when I was over in Germany- it was very good. And there's quite a lot of pretty girls here," he finished, looking directly at Hermione.

"Thank you, you may sit down now." Josh hurried down the aisle, ignoring the glares of three boys. He took his place next to Hermione and settled in, getting his parchment, quill and ink out. Hermione was just about to tell him that he needed his wand, not his writing tools, when he started scribbling a message.

-x-

**By the way, Mione, that was me who sent you the flowers.**

**_It was? I was wondering... Thank you so much! They're very pretty..._**

**And I presume you got the note, too?**

**_Um, yes..._**

**Good. :)**

-x-

The lesson went on slowly. For once Hermione wasn't paying too much attention. '_He's really something else,'_ she thought as she watched McGonagall demonstrate a new spell. _'I really don't-'_

All of a sudden, the castle shook. Dust fell from the ceiling and screams were heard from other parts of the school.

"What in the-" McGonagall started, a frightened look upon her face. Now the students knew that it wasn't just a charm gone wrong. It was something worse.

Way worse.

**Author's Note: Thank you for everything! I hoped you all liked this chapter. I think this is a good cliffhanger... Sorry that Ron and Harry aren't really in this chapter, I'm mad at myself for not getting them in. Hopefully I'll get them in soon. By the way, the -x-'s mean that there's a change in point of view or something else happens. Or something like that... **

**Sienna-shirou**


	4. Shut up, follow me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Warning:** Swearing in this chapter.

**Abundance of Feelings- Chapter Four: Unexpected**

"Attention," boomed the voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster. He was nowhere to be seen, but his voice was magically enhanced to be heard throughout the castle. "Everyone, please head to the Great Hall immediately."

This was serious.

Screams and yells of "What's going on?!" filled the classroom. Josh got up quickly and glanced out the window, fear etched onto every corner of his face. Draco grabbed Hermione as the school shook once more, making parchments and quills fall to the floor. Everyone scrambled for the door, panic in the air.

"Malfoy, what are you-" Hermione started, shocked at his sudden gesture.

"Shut up, follow me!" He yelled over the noise, grabbing her hand. She turned, glancing around for Harry, Ron, and Josh, but she couldn't see as the crowd of students surrounded him. Frustrated, Draco picked her up and ran out into the hallway.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously at their close proximity. "Put me-" the rest of her sentence was droned out by the sound of the castle rocks crashing to the floor, apparently the ones just outside. Draco just ran faster, heading for the stairs, trying not to trip over the debris on the ground. Suddenly, he stopped, gazing out at the grass below through another window. Herds of students stampeded past them, pushing past each other going in every direction. Hermione froze, seeing what Draco was staring at.

"Oh, shit."

There was a group of black-clad wizards surrounding the school, one every 15 feet or so. Their faces were unrecognizable, faces Hermione had never seen before. They all had their hands above their heads, wands casting the same spell at the school. The magic looked like bright blue electricity bolts, crackling with energy. As they hit the school, they made it shake with the immense power that each bolt obviously held.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Hermione murmured. She didn't care that she was still being held in Draco's steady, firm arms. She didn't care that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, not to mention enemies. She only cared about what was happening now.

"Draco, what's happening?" She turned to gaze up at him, an expression of fear and confusion on her face. She noticed that only a small stream of people were running down the hallway, most of them safely a few floors below. "Draco, tell me _now!_"

He finally looked down at her, a scowl on his face. "Later. Cooperate and do I what I tell you. Now shut up and don't make a sound." Normally, Hermione Granger wouldn't have even put up with demands such as these. However, circumstances change, and she sensed that these were _very_ different circumstances. She decided to oblige.

Draco delved into his pocket and grabbed a small metal object- a silver medallion by the look of it, bearing the mark of the Ministry of Magic. Within seconds they were squeezed through time and space, gone far away from the school. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to avoid the sick feeling her stomach was making. Instead, she concentrating on hearing.

Abruptly, the noises changed to people talking, children laughing, and the general bustle of people. She quickly opened her eyes and was surprised be standing outside a telephone booth that which she knew to be a secret entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They were in the heart of London then. Seeing that she was about to open her mouth, Draco hissed, "Not now!" He glared at her and walked at a brisk pace through the street, weaving through throngs of people and vendors. He made several turns and walked several blocks until he came to a small, dingy building. Kicking the door open, he rushed through the hallway and proceeded to an empty bedroom.

"We're safe now," he said, dumping Hermione on the brass bed. The mattress was uncomfortable, making squeaks when her weight was added.

"Okay, Malfoy, what was that back there? And why are we here? And what are you doing?" she asked in confusion. He was murmuring spells under his breath, small amounts of light emitting from his wand every now and then.

"Skipped the formalities, I see," he said smirking. He was back to his usual self now. "Too many questions. I wonder if I should really answer them all..."

"You'd better!" Hermione yelled, getting off the bed. He pushed firmly her back down at once.

"Geez, Granger," he exclaimed. "Calm down! I thought you were supposed to be smart. For your information, I'm casting protective charms around the building." Of course. Why hadn't she realized that?

"And? My other questions?" she prompted.

Sighing, he sat down next to her. "This is gonna take awhile."

"Get on with it."

"Fine," he glared. "Ever heard of a group called The Rebels?" Hermione shook her head. "I thought not. They're a group of wizards who are... not exactly supporters of either side. You know, Voldemort or your precious Potter. They want to, well, take over the wizarding world I suppose," he said frowning. How cliché. "Sort of like your alternative group. They basically want to get rid of any other competition."

"How come nobody's ever heard of them?" she asked.

"They're just showing up now because they'd hoped that one of the sides would have finished the other off," he explained.

Hermione let this information sink in. They had another enemy. One that would only increase the death rate of her friends, especially Harry. "And... how do you know all this?"

Draco could tell that the girl had lost her attitude. "Uh... my sources." He obviously wasn't going to reveal them now.

Forgetting about her other questions, Hermione flopped backwards onto the uncomfortable bed. "This isn't happening," she muttered. "Not now..." She had enough to deal with. Being the best friend of someone with so many foes was kind of tough sometimes, albeit worth it. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were definitely something that kept her up at night, and she wasn't sure if she could handle another huge mortal enemy.

At first glance, you'd believe that Draco Malfoy was one who always looked down upon those in distress. He certainly played up the facade well. Nobody knew the truth.

The truth it this: Draco Malfoy put on a false, cold demeanor to everyone around him so to not be broken. So that others could never truly see the heart that many thought was missing. The huge, beating heart that would reach out to someone that he cared for.

And he cared for Hermione.

Reaching out, he gathered her in his arms and sat up against the wall, cradling the girl against his chest. She looked up at him, shocked beyond belief. Neither of them spoke.

And they stayed like that for a long time, worrying about the chaos happening miles away.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the support for this story! I'm very happy that you guys like it. I want to say thank you to my friend kougaismine4eva89**** for pointing out a mistake I made in my last chapter.  
**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter, I know it might be kind of a lot... sorry about that. Also, Draco's a bit different in this story... Is that called OOC? (Out of character?) Anyway, I apologize!**

**I wonder what's happened to Josh, Ron, Harry and everybody... And the castle was crumbling... ahhh.  
**

**Sienna-shirou**


	5. Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Abundance of Feelings- Chapter Five: Keeper**

She didn't eat at all for the first two days. Fear for her friends' safety overcame the necessities to live. Worry and doubt washed over her, rising above her usual sensible nature. She didn't even consider the fact that they were perfectly fine; no, Hermione only thought about the bad possibilities.

It was driving Draco crazy.

He didn't understand how she could be so distressed over them. He cursed the whole situation for making her usually bright, cheerful eyes dissolve into pools of unease. He also hated that she was so concerned for them- Ron, Harry, and Josh. His competition. His rivals.

Along with her lack of sleep and food came a depressed, quiet mood- nothing at all like the normal Hermione. She moped around, answering in the fewest amount of words to Draco when she absolutely had to. She would've preferred to keep to herself, but Draco wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Hermione." Her name interrupted her anxious thoughts, and she looked up from the wood table that seemed so interesting. Draco was staring at her, concern showing on his face. "Enough is enough. Eat." He shoved bread and fruit at her, forcefully enough to make his point clear.

She looked dolefully at the imposers. "No."

"Yes. I'm not leaving until you do," he replied firmly, sitting down in the chair next to her. He crossed his arms and waited.

"I can't," she murmured. At once his entire aura softened. She just looked so… lost.

"They'd murder me if you were underfed or if there was anything else wrong with you, Hermione," he said, gathering her up in a hug. "They'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about." He fought to keep the jealous beast locked deep down inside him, furious that she could be so upset over other men. "And anyways, if you died from this and they were alright, your worrying would have been in vain, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," she said, clinging to him. She still had trouble dealing with the fact that they were so close now, that she was actually hugging Draco Malfoy, her enemy for years. It all seemed too unreal, but now she saw that he wasn't a bad guy after all. Or at least she hoped so. "I'm just so worried!" At this point she gave a choked sob, struggling to keep herself together.

"Hermione…" he sighed, rubbing circles into her back. Two sides of him seemed to argue with each other, debating whether it was safe or not to go back to Hogwarts. What if the Rebels weren't gone? What if everyone was dead?

Eventually the side of him that couldn't bear to see her in such distress won out. "Would it make you happy if we went back? Tomorrow?"

She looked up at him, a familiar spark of a shine that he hadn't seen in days apparent. "Really? Could we?"

"Yes," he sighed. Was he going to regret this?

"Oh, Draco, thank you!" She hugged him fiercely, a small wave of emotion flooding through her.

"On one condition," he warned. "I want you to stay away from Josh. There's something not quite right about him."

Frowning, she pulled away. "No. He's my friend. You're not my keeper."

"Hermione." He'd known it would go like this. "I worry too much about you already. I can't bear to risk this, not if were going back."

"And who are you to decide this?" she huffed.

"I'm your boyfriend."

And then with a gasp of surprise, they kissed, forgetting their previous argument.

He'd kept his promise.

**Author's Note: I know this was a really short chapter, I'm really sorry! I don't want to rush things, seeing as how I have a tendency to do so... but hey, they're going out now, right? But what about Josh? She sort of likes him too, doesn't she? Anyway, thanks for everything guys!**

**Sienna-shirou**


	6. Flight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Abundance of Feelings, Chapter Six: Flight**

"Alright, you ready to go?"

The stars twinkled above them, standing out against the backdrop of a black sky. Hermione and Draco stood outside in the abandoned London street, late at night. There was nobody around, thanks to the time of day and their spells around the building that they had resided in.

"Um. Yes. But you're sure this is safe?" Hermione reached out a hesitant hand to touch the broomstick hovering above the ground in front of her, but then drew it back as if she was frightened. And, she was, although she tried not to show it for Draco's sake. The way she saw it, this type of transportation should be reserved for those who actually _liked_ flying. Not those who got nauseous just thinking about having their feet off the ground.

It made no sense that she was so scared, seeing as how she was best friends with two Quidditch lovers.

And now she was going out with another.

"Hermione. I'm _positive_," the said boyfriend emphasized. "We wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was safe." Seconds passed. "Are you coming? I _am_ the Slytherin seeker, you know," Draco pointed out. He was obviously trying to help her.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" She spoke softly, but Draco managed to catch it.

"Yes. That and the fact that you get to spend three hours with your arms wrapped around me." Hermione blushed at this- he definitely had a point.

"See? I was right," he said triumphantly. "Now come over here."

The only thing that made Hermione's feet walk themselves over to Draco and the broomstick was the lure of his beautiful, gray eyes- how did he do that?- and the promise of seeing her friends. She _had_ to see that they were all right- she'd been worrying about them the whole time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender... and Josh. Mysterious Josh.

_'But, of course, those three hours don't hurt,'_ she added mischievously in her head.

"Okay, just wrap your arms around me like this," Draco said taking hold of her arms as she settled in behind him on the broomstick. As soon as she was secured tightly around him, he kicked off from the ground and took to the sky.

-x-

This was bad. Very bad. How could they have gotten away? _'Dammit. Those idiots didn't know what they were doing.'_ The entire plan was ruined, thanks to that blonde Slytherin.

"Sir, we have a new report. Target one and two are headed back to the school."

Huh. Maybe the entire plan wasn't ruined.

"Good. Proceed with the rest as scheduled."

Right away."

-x-

_Three very long hours later..._

"Alright, we're almost there," Draco yelled over the wind to Hermione. "I don't know what to expect, so you'll stay close to me at all times, okay? If we get separated then try to find some of your friends and lay low."

"What? Why?" Hermione yelled back. The wind blew her hair every which way, making it hard to hear.

"Just because! I don't want you getting hurt, Hermione," he responded. "Got it?"

"Fine," she mumbled. Who cares what he thought? _'He sure is bossy. Good thing I don't listen to him.'_

Minutes passed in silence, save for the constant sound of rushing winds blowing past them. They'd gotten to fly through the clouds, be a part of the sky- heck, it reminded her of the magic carpet ride in the muggle movie _Aladdin._ It hadn't been that bad. On the contrary, it had actually been kind of fun. The ride had almost made her forget about her worries- her friends' safety, a new enemy, you know, things that a normal teenager should be concerned about. Not.

How did she always wind up in the center of things? Being best friends with the famous Harry Potter, encountering Voldemort-related danger every year- why couldn't she just have a normal year of education? How did everything happen to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? She certainly hadn't known what fate would drop onto her when she'd received her acceptance letter to the school at age eleven.

_'And how would Harry and Ron take this?'_ By 'this', of course, she meant her new boyfriend. Draco Malfoy, their rival since they'd first laid eyes on him in their first year. _'That's going to go down well...'_

"Hey, Hermione! There's the castle," Draco exclaimed. And he was right- Hogwarts was within their sight. As they got closer, she noticed that it hadn't completely crumbled. Parts of the castle were damaged, of course, but for the main part it was unhurt.

What awaited them inside, they did not know.

**Author's note: So sorry about the slow update, I've had a lot going on. Also, slight writer's block with this story... but oh well. This might be a kind of hard chapter to read, but I hope that you'll all continue to support me.**

**Some things for you to think about: Who was that up there though? And is everybody alright? **

**Also, I put a poll on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you guys could vote on it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything! Sienna-shirou**


	7. Rescue Deal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Abundance of Feelings, Chapter Seven: Deal  
**

From her place in the sky, Hermione watched the Main Entrance doors open. Light streamed out from inside, illuminating the late afternoon scene. Draco veered down in a smooth line, flying like the experienced Quidditch player he was. A figure was running down the steps to meet them, robes billowing in the breeze behind.

"Hermione!" It was Ron. He grabbed her up in a fierce hug before the broomstick had even stopped, burying his face in her hair as he lifted her up off the broomstick. "It's about time you came back, we were so worried! Where the hell did you disappear to?" He pulled away a few inches to look her in the eyes with a firm, steely gaze. It didn't look right on him.

"R-Ron," she started, gasping for air. "I-"

"Hey, shove off Weasel," Draco cut in, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her away. "Are you trying to suffocate her?" His glare shot daggers at the offending Gryffindor, his voice cold.

"_What?_" Ron balked at the pair's closeness. "Mione- you- a-and-" he stuttered. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

The girl tried to get a word in edgewise but was cut off once again. "Mione! You're back!" Harry and Ginny hurried down, but soon stopped short with expressions similar to Ron's.

"Oh, damn," Hermione murmured. Why did this have to happen now? "Draco and I, um, sort of..." she trailed off. "When we left..."

Draco sighed dramatically. "We got closer over the last few days and eventually started going out. Is that what you were trying to say?" He glanced down, and Hermione nodded mutely. "Now, if you don't mind, move so that we can get in."

They were at the top of the stairs before everyone started throwing comments, questions and protests at them.

"WHAT do you mean _going out_?" "Come back here!" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, MALFOY?" At the last one, Draco turned and scowled. "Mind your own business." And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving them outside.

-x-

"I can't believe those idiots," Draco said, shaking his head, walking with Hermione towards the staircase. They staff had obviously done some major damage control- almost everything was back to normal. There were only a few spots of rubble scattered around, barely even noticeable.

"Hey, watch it," Hermione declared, poking him in the chest. "Those 'idiots' are my friends." She skipped ahead of him, clearly feeling a bit better with the situation.

"And yet I wonder where your other 'friend' is," Draco mumbled, looking around. That stopped her short.

"You're right," she gasped. "How could I forget about him? Where is-"

"Joshua?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a man dressed in expensive Muggle clothes, a black tuxedo complete with a red satin tie. He had dark, curly hair, and seemed to be towering above them from his tall height. His voice was professional, yet he had an air of worry around him at the same time.

"Who are you?" Draco said, stepping ahead of Hermione and thrusting out his wand.

"Do you know anything about Josh?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes, I do," the stranger said. "And I'm Alexander Richardson. Head of Mr. Grierson's security."

"What the- security?" Hermione broke in. "Why-?"

"It doesn't matter," Alexander said impatiently. "He needs your help. He's missing, and I need you to come with me."

-x-

"When are they coming? I'm getting tired of this," said an impatient voice.

"Soon. Very soon."

-x-

_'This is insane,'_ Hermione thought, almost shaking her head in disbelief. Who would've known that the minute they arrived back at the castle, they would be whisked away to go save a classmate from certain danger? _'More than a classmate,'_ she corrected herself, _'he's a friend.'_ She hoped that he would be okay after he discovered that she had found herself a boyfriend- Josh had given her dozens of flowers, a secret admirer letter... and she'd hardly been thinking about him when she got together with Draco! Another worry to add to the ever growing list...

"Are you sure that Hermione can't stay back at the castle?" Draco asked Alexander, interrupting her thoughts. Alexander had a hunch that the Rebels were the cause of Josh's disappearance, so they were headed to the Ministry of Magic to report it (however unreliable they might be, they were the only place they knew of to go to.)

"Out of the question," Alexander replied, still walking at such a fast pace that Hermione had to run to catch up with him. They'd used another one of those silver medallions with the Ministry's mark (_where_ were they getting those?) and now were rushing through the place, following Alexander's lead.

"But _why_ is it out of the question!" Draco said furiously. "Most people would bother to give an explanation when-"

"Wait here," Alexander interrupted. They were standing in front of a long, row of secretary desks, all busy with flurries of wizards and witches shouting, trying to get the attention of the workers behind the desks. He swiftly went down to the end of the row, behind the desks, and out of sight.

"I swear, this is impossible," Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair. "He won't even give us half of the information a normal person would! Why does Josh need security? Who the hell is he? And why the hell did he need you, us? Can't he just _save_ that idiot on his own?"

"Would you quit with the idiot remarks?" Hermione said, annoyed. "If Josh is in trouble, then we have to do anything we can to find him. You don't have to be here, you know." It was a remark that made Draco lose himself for a second and stared at Hermione.

"I could really care less about Joshua Grierson. You know that. I'm here because of you, alright? Get that in your head," he said, mussing up her hair. "And-"

"I'm back. And there's a man who can help us," Alexander said. Draco's face turned to annoyance at getting interrupted all the time. Hermione would've laughed if the circumstances weren't so forbidding. A short, Asian man with gray hair was behind Josh's security, clad in plain black robes. His Ministry of Magic badge glinted at them.

"Yes," he said, bowing. "I'm Ito-san. I believe I can help you. You see," he said, not giving them a chance to speak, "I have inside information about these who call themselves the 'Rebels.' I know their location and am willing to take you to them."

"How..." Hermione started.

"Ahh, that's not part of the bargain, miss," he responded, waggling his finger at her. "I only require a small amount of money, I take you to the place, done."

"Done," Alexander responded. He drew out a a pouch full of coins and dropped it into his hand.

"Done," Ito-san said, smiling. The deal was struck.

Hermione wondered what they were getting themselves into.

**Author's Note: Alright, sorry about the month-long wait. -.-;; I hope that this chapter made sense. To tell you guys the truth, I'm really not to happy with the last chapter either- I just felt like I needed to get something up. I'll probably redo it sometime...**

**Anyways! In the next chapter, they're going to go rescue (?) Josh. Always appreciating all the reviews, alerts, criticism, and all of you who voted on the poll in my profile.  
**

**Thank you, Sienna-shirou**


	8. The Rebels: Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Abundance of Feelings, Chapter Eight: The Rebels: Part One  
**

It seemed like it was taking forever.

After a long car ride and assorted conversations as they were traveling through the city, the group arrived at a large warehouse in a neighborhood none of them recognized. The whole block was dirty and unkempt, not to mention apparently deserted. _'What's up with all these abandoned places?'_ Hermione wondered as she stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at the place. It was a huge, gray building, and the only windows were up at the top near the roof.

"This is their headquarters," Ito-san announced. "Best be on your guard. I wish you luck, goodbye." And with that, their guide stepped back inside the car that they had traveled in and promptly drove away.

"What?!" Draco yelled after it. "You can't just leave us here! You lousy, rotten piece of-"

"Draco," Hermione cautioned. She saw the look on Alexander's face. "He did his job. This is all we asked him to do." He was about to open his mouth again when she shot him a look, jerking her head towards Josh's security. He was completely silent with an ultra-serious look on his face. In his tuxedo, Alexander looked like a character from a Muggle action movie, the kind that always wore dark sunglasses and had guns concealed in their jackets.

"We have to go in," he said. "There's no telling if Mr. Grierson is in there, but it's the only thing we've got to go on." He led the way to the entrance, the two students close behind him. Opening the worn door cautiously, they stepped inside the threshold. Taking a minute for their eyes to adjust from the brightness of outside- the lighting was noticeably dim- they all glanced around the dusty place, wary of what was inside. They stood in a enormous, open room, empty except for furniture pushed against the walls and unlit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling... and the unidentified figure standing in the middle of the room.

Alexander pushed Draco and Hermione ahead of him and closed the door, locking it.

That was bad.

"What..." Hermione breathed. "Alexander? Why did you..."

"I apologize," he responded, eyes cast downward. "But I can't allow you to leave."

That was very bad.

"Well done," called the person, not giving the Hogwarts students a chance to speak. "And welcome, Miss Granger... Mr. Malfoy."

"Stay close to me," Draco murmured to Hermione. They inched their way away from Alexander, who was apparently their newfound enemy. "Who are you and what do you want?" His voice was cautious but dangerous, staying protective of the girl next to him all the while.

"Why, Draco, I would've thought you'd recognize me." Josh stepped forward, becoming visible, the gleam in his eye malicious.

"Josh?" Hermione said. "You're..."

"That's right, Hermione," Josh said, smiling, walking closer still. "The Rebels. You've heard of them? You're looking at their leader."

It took a moment to sink in. "Why-"

"Why am I the leader, the mastermind? Simple. I'm sick of Potter and the Death Eaters. I'm against both of them. Someone needs to... wipe them out. And you're going to help me do that."

"Stay away from her," Draco warned. His wand was out and pointing at their classmate. "I swear, if you touch her-"

"Why would I harm her?" He sounded aghast. "I'd never even consider hurting Hermione. However, I can't exactly say the same for you." He nodded at Alexander, silently ordering the bodyguard to wrench Draco away and hold him in his tight grasp, restraining him. His wand was askew on the floor; no one bothered to pick it up.

_'Stay calm,'_ Hermione commanded herself. She looked around for doors, escape routes- there appeared to be none, aside from the one Alexander was guarding.

"Hermione," Josh continued, his voice a bit softer. "I'm not going to hurt you. All I need you to do is tell me things, things that can help me overthrow the Death Eaters."

"And Harry," she replied a little coldly. Behind her, Draco struggled to get away, but it was futile against the huge man. His protests had been silenced by a quick spell. Her mind continued to run through all possibilities of defense, constantly backing away from Josh. The only thing she could come up with for now was stalling. "Why would a teenager be planning to dominate- basically- the world?" That _was_ how it all really split up- you were either on Potter's side or the Death Eater's side. Except, she supposed, for the small percentage that went with the Rebels.

He grinned. "Oh. That's right. You never did find out, did you?"

"Find out what?"

"I'm not a teenager, thanks to these youth potions," he said, pulling a vial out of his robes.

Oh, bloody hell. _That_ piece of information changed things a bit. She wasn't dealing with someone her age. She was against a psycho-crazy adult. Who had given her a secret admirer letter. And flowers. All to help in his plan, and she'd believed it.

Ew.

"You're disgusting," she replied. "Is Josh your real name then?"

"Nope," he said, popping the letter 'p'. "It's Beckett. Beckett Powell."

_'That day... in the hallway...'_ She vaguely remembered a statue at Hogwarts, one they had passed while going to class. He had paled visibly when she'd commented that he resembled Josh. "The potions master."

"You remember! That's good. Now, can we get to business here?"

Hermione took another step backward...

**Author's Note: Okay, chapter eight is up. :) I'm glad.**

**I realize that the last few chapters were probably not too great, but I'm definitely continuing this story- even if I get no reviews. That's my main goal as a fanfiction writer- never quit. Just to let you guys know. :)**

**Anyways, I appreciate all the support I'm getting from you guys! Sorry about this cliffie, but otherwise it would've been a really late update if I'd put all the writing into one chapter. Part two will be next time.**

**Thank you! Sienna-shirou**


	9. The Rebels: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Abundance of Feelings, Chapter Nine: The Rebels: Part Two**

Last time:

_"You're disgusting," she replied. "Is Josh your real name then?"_

_"Nope," he said, popping the letter 'p'. "It's Beckett. Beckett Powell."_

_'That day... in the hallway...' She vaguely remembered a statue at Hogwarts, one they had passed while going to class. He had paled visibly when she'd commented that he resembled Josh. "The potions master."_

_"You remember! That's good. Now, can we get to business here?"_

_Hermione took another step backward... _and tripped.

She tripped. How _stupid._ How could she _trip_ at a time like this?

Looking up at Josh- Beckett- whoever- from the floor, she gained a whole new perspective of him. She no longer saw her classmate, one she'd spent many hours with just hanging out and talking to. She didn't see the boy who had given her flowers and a secret admirer letter. Instead, the only thing she saw was an advancing enemy with a malicious grin on his face, an evil aura about him, and a wand ready to strike.

"Hermione, all I want is _information,_" he drawled, looming above her, only a foot away. "That's all I want. You could join me. You're smart. You'll chose the _right_ path." His face gleamed with the prospect of winning the battle, seeming like only a foot away in his eyes.

"Which is obviously not yours," she spat at him. "You disgusting excuse of a wizard."

Rage took over his face. "You're going to wish you'd never said that." He took hold of her arm, his grip sure to leave bruises- it was that tight. He dragged her to her feet and pulled her face up to his, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You're going to help me, girl," he hissed menacingly. "Otherwise, some misfortune will befall your _friend_ over there."

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione responded. The one reason why she wasn't trembling from their current situation was because she still had one ace up her sleeve- literally. Her hand grasped her wand inside her sleeve, concealed by the material and out of sight. She was certain that Josh had forgotten about it. His attention had hopefully been drawn away from that particular piece of information.

"I would. And if you want him to live, you-"

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, wrenching away from him and drawing out her wand. "If _you_ want to live, you'll let him go."

"Alexander," Josh stated calmly, eyes on the wand pointed at him. His bodyguard immediately took Draco's neck in his huge hand, and made as if to strangle him. Before he could, Hermione drew back her wand without a word.

"Hand it over," said Josh. "Maybe now you'll start taking me seriously."

_'What should I do?'_ Hermione thought desperately. _'If I don't give my wand to him, he'll kill Draco... but then we'll both be left defenseless...'_ Weighing the options in her mind, she waited as long as she could. Just as Josh was about to give the command to Alexander to hurt Draco, Hermione threw the wand at him. "I hate you," she said. It was clearly evident on her face.

"Thank you." Nodding to Alexander, he said, "Kill him."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "You just said-"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Hermione. You Gryffindors are so gullible. Kill him."

The huge man did nothing. "What are you waiting for?" his employer asked impatiently. "Do it!"

"There was nothing about hurting anyone in the job description," said Alexander. His hand was still around Draco's neck, but it was relaxed.

"_Do it,_" Josh hissed. "Or I'll have you _killed._"

"Do what you wish." He dropped the Slytherin to the ground. Taking a few giant steps towards Josh, he swiftly grabbed the boy's wand and promptly snapped it in half. "Like I said. Do what you wish," he repeated smugly. "If you can."

Josh simply stared at all of them. Draco joined Hermione and Alexander and asked, "So. What spell should we use on him?"

""Wha- wait, guys," he said nervously. "I'm sure that-"

"_Silencio_," Draco muttered. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Josh slammed to the ground, silent and unmoving.

Acting as a team, Hermione took his lead and said, _"Accio_ wand." Alexander made a grab for it, but it was too late- his wand zoomed into her hand from his pocket, leaving him defenseless, besides his brute strength. Now, Hermione and Draco had the upper hand.

Draco then turned toward Alexander, and made to unleash the same fate as he had upon Josh, but the bodyguard put his hands up, and said, "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble this has caused you, I really-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Draco scowled. His anger was so strong that the wand was emanating sparks, a warning to his offenders. "You went too far, and I don't forgive easily." He drew back his hand, opened his mouth, and-

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled, her voice echoing. "DON'T!"

"Hermione?" he said in surprise, not taking his eyes off Alexander. "What are you doing?"

"Let's at least hear what he has to say," she pleaded desperately, knowing that time was of the essence. "I have a theory-"

"Love, I don't really care right now," Draco cut her off, "because this idiot needs to be taken care of."

_'He's really serious! I'm afraid he's going to kill him,'_ Hermione thought. "Can't you at least hear him out?"

Draco glared, and said nothing. Alexander took that as his cue to speak. "All I did was answer an ad placed in the newspaper," he started. "All it said was 'strength needed for bodyguard job.' I had no idea what I was getting into when I responded to it," Alexander said disgustedly, looking over at the immobile Josh. "I'm a Squib, and I really meant no harm."

_'_That's_ something we never considered. I guess it was Josh who used the silencing spell on Draco... And the Ministry Medallion. That's why we didn't Apparate there.'_

"How can we trust you?"

"I can't do magic," he said simply. "Send a letter to _Kwikspell,_ you'll see that I'm on the editing staff."

"And Beckett Powell- the potions master, that is- only worked- _works-_ with Squibs as his partners," Hermione piped up. "It says so in this book I read once."

Draco continued to glare warily at him, but then stowed his wand inside his pocket. "Fine, I'll believe you... but you have to do something for me first."

"Anything."

"Make the Unbreakable Vow."

**Author's Note: I'm horrible at updating, I know, I hope you guys don't hate me! I've been so busy lately it's been next to impossible to get on the computer. But, I hope you like this chapter! I should probably warn you, I'm thinking there's only one more chapter after this.**

**If I haven't mentioned this already, thank you for voting on the poll in my profile! If you haven't already, it would be helpful if you did. Also, I'm going to be putting up new story ideas that I have (complete with summaries, etc.) so you know what I'm possibly writing about next.**

**Thank you, and much love for putting up with me, Sienna-shirou**


	10. A New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Abundance of Feelings, Chapter 10: A New Leaf  
**

Last time:

__

Draco continued to glare warily at him, but then stowed his wand inside his pocket. "Fine, I'll believe you... but you have to do something for me first."

"Anything."

"Make the Unbreakable Vow."

* * *

"The... the Unbreakable Vow?" Alexander gaped. "Isn't that going a little... far?"

"It's the only way that I will trust you," Draco said grimly. "And if you truly agree, then we won't have a problem, will we?"

"Wait, Draco," Hermione interrupted. "What exactly do you want him to promise?"

"Oh, not much. Just that he'll always alert us if similar situations ever come up again, promise that he won't try to overthrow us, that sort of thing."

"But... how am I going to know when something like this comes up?" Alexander asked.

"Easy. You're our spy from now on," Draco explained.

_'That's... not a half bad idea. Even though the Rebels are finished, really... If we get the information from the inside,'_ Hermione thought, _'then that's to our advantage should a problem concerning the Rebels ever come up again.'_

"So, yes?" Draco asked (though he wasn't really asking Alexander, he was just doing it to be polite).

"Fine," the man responded, after a moment of hesitation. Draco and Alexander knelt opposite each other, clasping their right hands. Hemione stood before them with the tip of her wand resting on their hands.

"Alexander, will you always be listening for information that can aid us, Draco and Hermione, and the wizarding world?"

"I will."

"Will you report to us immediately if you come across said information?"

"I will."

"And, will you do your best to help us in any way you possibly can?"

"I will," Alexander sighed heavily.

The glowing flames that emitted from her wand formed chains, symbolizing the promise made that would last throughout eternity.

* * *

Everything went by quickly. The Ministry was informed of what had happened, and soon enough, Hermione and Draco were back at Hogwarts. Alexander had promised to keep them posted if he ever heard anything of importance. So, it seemed like everything had turned out alright...

"You can't just keep running off like that, you know," Ginny said to her as soon as she entered the Gryffindor common room. "People are starting to say things."

"What?" Hermione said, surprised. She had managed to get here unnoticed by anyone, even though it was the weekend. That reminded her, she had to get any homework that she might've missed... Hopefully her teachers would understand...

"Mione. Come on. _Think._ You disappear one day with a guy- Draco Malfoy, no less, even if he _is_ your boyfriend- and you still have to explain about that," Ginny reminded her, "only to come back the next day. You think that people aren't going to start to wonder?"

This was not what she needed right now. Hermione hated drama and gossip. "I... I didn't think that anyone realized-"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to have to come up with some excuse, along with an explanation of _everything_ that's happened since Tuesday."

"Yeah. _Now._" Harry and Ron came in and sat on the couch across from her. Ginny sat at her feet, and all three of them made it very clear that she wasn't going to be permitted to leave without a thorough, detailed description of everything that had happened in her life...

Hermione sighed and wondered where to begin.

* * *

Where was she? Draco was leaning against the door just outside the Great Hall. It was dinnertime, and his girlfriend- how he loved that word- was nowhere to be found. Knowing her friends, she'd probably been bombarded by questions... Not to say that he, Draco, hadn't- he just hadn't felt the need to answer them.

_'There she is,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her descend the stairs. Indeed, she was flocked by a great deal of people, most of them being ignorant students from other houses. Thankfully, her closest friends- Potter and the two Weasels- were trying to fend them off. _'Looks like they already got their explanation.'_

"Draco," she said, relieved, hurrying down the remaining steps. "Coming to eat with me?"

He blinked. He hadn't really considered sitting at the Gryffindor table, but... "Yeah. Yeah, I am," Draco said, taking her arm. He was getting back into his usual manner of confidence, but not the one he'd had in the years before. Now that he was associating with Gryffindors, that expected a certain amount of manners... "So, how's your Quidditch season going so far?" he asked, turning to Harry and Ron.

They stopped completely, unsure of what to say. "Uh... it's alright," Harry responded. It was better than Ron- he just stared with his mouth hanging open.

The conversation hung in the air for a moment, awkwardness obvious. After a minute, Hermione began to chuckle, unable to keep a straight face. Draco glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. Soon they were all laughing, something nobody ever thought would happen.

Dinner with the Gryffindors didn't seem too bad after all.

* * *

The sound of a fork clanging against a glass at the head of the hall quieted all chatter at the end of dinner. "May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said loudly, using the same words as when he'd introduced Josh to the school for the first time. It was hard to believe that that was only around a week before.

"It may have come to your attention," the headmaster continued, once all eyes were on him, "that we seem to have lost a student, Mr. Joshua Grierson."

Usually, right about now, everything would be overcome by the din of chatter, but for once it was dead silent. Everyone wanted to hear what had happened.

"The only thing that you need to know is that he was an imposter. He was not your friend; rather, he was the head of an enemy group, the Rebels. Please be aware that Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger dealt with him- and 100 points to each of you, as well," he said, eyes twinkling as he looked at them. "Now, I'm sure that I can trust all of you to leave them alone and to not bother them for details. Thank you."

With that, dinner was over. Ignoring their headmaster's advice, practically all the school rushed at the pair of students, forcing them to try and escape the crowd...

-x-

"Merlin," Draco breathed harshly, "that was next to impossible..."

"But we're okay now," Hermione replied. She led him by the hand through the rows of books, to the very back of the library.

"Where are we headed?" he asked warily.

"Just to my second favorite spot in the world," she said, gesturing to a large, worn armchair in the very corner. A small fire crackled beside it, giving off a warm glow. They would be uninterrupted for as long as they pleased, free to spend the evening together, forgetting about the recent past for now. Draco picked her up and sat down, comfortable beyond belief.

"And what's your favorite spot in the world, love?"

"Right here, in your arms," she sighed, snuggling closer into his embrace. Both of their eyelids grew heavy as the glow of the flames danced across their faces.

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note: Alright, so that was the last chapter... I meant to announce it in the previous one, but I didn't get around to it. Thank you all very much for reading! Some of these chapters may be rewritten and uploaded again at a later date, but who knows.  
**

**The theme song for Abundance of Feelings is "New Day" by Kate Havnevik.**

**Here's to all my wonderful reviewers:** stefanie51, _VampireeGirl_, Ilyas, _PinkSlytherin_, miss quirky bookworm, _Musiga_, Nangini, _Sarah,_ TyRaNdE wHiSpErWiNd, _frostywatermelon_, xxCelestialStarxx, _Safaia Bara_, ginsensu, _hollywoodtrio_, jessirose85, _Riah. :D,_ draco-is-so-HOTT, _fruityloopy_, Alice Ransom, _Neko4_, Ivy Phoenix, _Marianna_, TwinsConspiracy, _collin395_, Hermioneroxx77, _RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS_, Kat.1600, _b-ballgurl2_, leilygurl, _ash _**...and thank you to any future reviewers I might get!**

**Add to the Disclaimer: I own Josh, Alexander, and Ito-san.**

**I'll most likely be writing more Harry Potter stories, and probably Draco/Hermione... Be expecting more stories from me!**

**Thank you, Sienna-shirou**


End file.
